disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince James/Gallery
Images of Prince James from the series Sofia the First. Poses Princejames.jpg James_being_dumb.png Jameslooksup.png Jameslooksupagain.png Season One Once Upon A Princess Draft lens19803612module162005129photo 1348628441 a a a.jpg|James and Amber waving SofiaandJames.jpg|James with Sofia Sofia&James.png|James helping Sofia with a teapot Zandar&James.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h54m08s176.png Argentina que ponarle limites a estos niños (4).png Argentina que ponarle limites a estos niños (5).png The Gang02.png The Gang01.png Royal Prep's Finest Hour (3).png King roland prince james and queen miranda.PNG Argentina que ponarle limites a estos ninos (5).png Once-Upon-a-Princess-12.png Once-Upon-a-Princess-11.png Once-Upon-a-Princess-7.png The Royal Mess PrinceJames01.png SofiaJames Amber.png AmberjamesRolandMiranda.png sofia&James04.png Stained-Glass-Window.png A Royal Mess 3.jpg A Royal Mess 1.jpg Just One of the Princes Sofia the First - Princess Things (Song).jpeg Hugo horse2.png Rude hugo.png james_horse.png|James with his flying-horse Blue Ribbon Bunny Blue Ribbon Bunny crowd.jpg Zandar&James02.png Blue Ribbion Pet show.jpg The Shy Princess Zandar&James03.png Prince Hugo01.png The-Shy-Princess-7.png Baileywick's Day Off sofia&James05.png Baileywick07.jpg Baileywick08.png Tri-Kingdom Picnic sofia&James06.png Sofiathefirsts110720p.png Image-D270 51973775.jpg 54AEiuP.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E10.jpg Two to Tangu Zandar&James04.png Hildegard &Clio01.png Hildegard &Clio02.png Hildegard Zandar&Clio03.png Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 4.jpg Cedric's Apprentice Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h13m21s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h13m48s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h15m29s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h00m45s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h07m18s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h07m46s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h07m52s242.png Cedric's-Apprentice-2.png Cedric's-Apprentice-1.png Tea For Too Many James, Sofia & Amber 2.JPG Note to Self (10).png Note to Self (11).png Note to Self (12).png Note to Self (14).png Note to Self (16).png Note to Self (17).png Note to Self (18).png Note to Self (19).png Note to Self (20).png The Floating Palace Sofia & royal family.jpg Princess Butterfly Night of the Saints (8).png Night of the Saints (9).png Night of the Saints (17).png Night of the Saints (18).png Night of the Saints (22).png The Show Must Go On! (22).png The Show Must Go On! (20).png The Show Must Go On! (8).png The Show Must Go On! (3).png Night of the Saints (9).png Night of the Saints (8).png The Show Must Go On! (3).png The Show Must Go On! (8).png The Show Must Go On! (17).png The Show Must Go On! (18).png The Show Must Go On! (19).png The Show Must Go On! (20).png The Show Must Go On! (22).png Face the Music or Pay the Piper!.png Face the Music or Pay the Piper! (2).png Princess-Butterfly-23.png|James and Zandar dressed as a dragon The Amulet of Avalor Baby Griff James &Amber02.png Great Aunt-Venture Great-Aunt-Venture-4.png|Aunt Tilly pinching James' Cheek Great-Aunt-Venture-21.png Great-Aunt-Venture-8.png Great-Aunt-Venture-7.png Holiday in Enchancia hn.png nnn.png kkkkkkk.png Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll.png Holiday in Enchancia Screenshots 5.png The Baker King The-Baker-King-4.png Season Two Two Princesses and a Baby Baby James.jpg.jpg|James as a baby Two Princesses and A Baby.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-41.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-38.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-36.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-30.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-28.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-26.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-25.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-24.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-21.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-20.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-17.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-16.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-14.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-1.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-8.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-6.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-5.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-4.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-3.png Two princesses and a baby 1026.png Two princess and a baby1004.png Two princess and a baby1000.png Storyboard Two by Two.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-13-16h25m15s41.png The Enchanted Feast The-Enchanted-Feast-3.png The Flying Crown The-Flying-Crown-40.png|James dressed as Royal Prep's mascot The-Flying-Crown-22.png The-Flying-Crown-19.png The-Flying-Crown-18.png|James hurts his wrist The-Flying-Crown-17.png The-Flying-Crown-16.png The-Flying-Crown-14.png The Flying Crown-11.png The Flying Crown-10.png The Flying Crown-9.png The Flying Crown-8.png The Flying Crown-6.png The Flying Crown-5.png The Flying Crown-4.png Mom's the Word Mom's-the-Word-54.png Mom's-the-Word-45.png Mom's-the-Word-40.png Mom's-the-Word-37.png Mom's-the-Word-35.png Mom's-the-Word-20.png Mom's-the-Word-11.png 未命名6765.png 未命名6763.png 未命名6762.png 未命名6761.png 未命名6760.png 未命名6753.png 未命名6757.png 未命名6752.png 未命名6751.png 未命名6750.png 未命名6749.png 未命名6744.png 未命名6741.png 未命名6740.png 未命名6733.png 未命名6735.png 未命名6734.png The Silent Knight The-Silent-Knight-63.png The-Silent-Knight-36.png The-Silent-Knight-35.png The-Silent-Knight-34.png The-Silent-Knight-26.png The-Silent-Knight-19.png The-Silent-Knight-15.png The-Silent-Knight-8.png The-Silent-Knight-6.png The-Silent-Knight-4.png Theme parks and other live appearances SofiaAmberJamesLive.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Princess Sofia & Friends.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg AmberJamesSofia-Disney Junior Live Pirates and Princesses show.jpg Merchandise Sofia & royal family toy.jpg Sofia the first .jpg Sofia James and Amber Baking Playset.jpg The Enchanted Feast book03.jpg Category:Character galleries